Apollo The Wonder Dog 2
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: Takes place right where Apollo The Wonder Dog ended. Mac and Stella try to handle their new engagement, work and the new puppy Could this be just too much for just two people to handle? Will Zak fallow in Apollos footsteps and be a great dog? Nah...
1. Chapter 1

There were loud bangs that jolted the couple awake. Grabbing his boxers, Mac Taylor quickly slipped them on and ran to their bedroom door, his new fiancé at his heels.

"Stay here." He whispered to the woman with the beautiful curls.

"I am not going to just stand here when there is someone in our apartment!" She whispered back, snuggled in only a fuzzy blanket and slightly worried at the current situation. Flashbacks of Frankie came back as her breathing quickened.

"Fine." The door squeaked open as Mac took the lead into the hallway. Opening the bathroom door and peeking in to check the window. It was closed and locked. Closing the door quietly behind him, he moved to one of the spare bedrooms. It was silent as he opened the wooden door and turned on the light.

As the room turns bright, the scene before them causes them to jump slightly. A large wooden bookcase was tipped over, a metal desk breaking its fall. Large college textbooks scattered the room as something moves in the distance. Squinting, Stella gasps and runs to the shaking form.

"Zak!" She screamed as she jumped over the bookcase, the red fabric skimming the floor. Picking up the small puppy, Stella took another look around the room. "The window isn't broken or opened. You think he did this?" She asked the built man across the room.

"I don't know. It's possible." Mac said stepping into the mess. "You can go back to bed, I'll clean up a bit." He whispered, bending down and with all his strength, lifting the heavy bookcase to its original pose.

"Mac, come to bed, we don't have to clean up tonight." Stella joined Mac in the middle of the pile of books.

"No, this is the dogs room, he's not staying in our room until he learns to behave." He points at the red puppy in his lovers arm, then quickly smiling and bending down to give him a big kiss.

"Fine, I'll help then." Stella smiled, putting Zak down and sitting on the floor, starting to organize the books.

"Fine Taylor, you'll be sorry you said that in the morning when your falling asleep at your desk." Chuckling, he joined her on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not a Taylor yet." She teased. "Not until mid April." She smiled as Mac looked at her questioningly.

"So that's when you want the wedding?"

"Around then sounds romantic."

Silence fell over them as they spent the hour puppy-proofing the room. Finally, as the last book was placed on the shelf, they were ready for bed at 4a.m..

Finally, they turned to the open door but quickly stopped in horror.

"Oh no." Stella whispered.

"You left the door open?!" Mac asked, obviously not happy.

"Since when am I the only person that could do anything around here?!" Not even bothering to hear the answer, she walked away to find the little punk that is causing havoc. There he was, tearing open Mac's favorite pillow.

"Zak no!" Stella whispered, grabbing the pillow and attempting to pull it out of his mouth. "Let go!" She whispered again, hoping Mac would not walk in and see this.

"Zak!" Mac yelled in anger. Afraid by the big man, Zak quickly dropped the pillow, causing Stella to fly backwards, feathers flying everywhere.

"That's it!" Mac yelled, quickly approaching the scared pup.

Afraid Mac would hit and hurt him, Stella jumped in between. "Mac Taylor! You are NOT going to hit him!" She yelled.

"I am NOT going to just stand here while he destroys our home!" He yells even louder. Lightly pushing passed Stella and grabbed the ball of fur, quickly walking out of the room. "He needs to be punished." Stella ran after him.

"What do you think your doing with MY puppy." At her wards, Mac stopped and turning to face her.

"Your puppy… OK, here I thought I bought this puppy for US, not just you." He spat. Turning, he continued on his journey. Sliding open the back door, he dropped Zack on the porch and quickly closed it again. "This dog is staying out there for the night. And that's final!" He spoke, his voice low but angry.

Glaring at the man, Stella turned back to the bedroom. Grabbing her pillow and another blanket, she walked passed Mac without a word and outside, grabbing the puppy and ignoring her fiancé's words, she continued to the spare bedroom and closed the door with a loud bang.

* * *

I hope this is a good start to the sequel of Apollo The Wonder Dog. It was enspired by the movie Marley & Me (LOVE that movie) and my current dog Zack (who is always totally out of control) So, i hope you guys didn't too bored with the first one. This story will be more funny and developing the SMacked relationship... maybe adding onto the Taylor family... Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac walked out of the elevator on the 35th floor and was quickly met by Danny Messer.

"Looks like you had fun last night. Mrs. Taylor happy with the presents?" He asked, flipping closed the tan folder in his hands.

"She loved the surprises, but im not sure about the puppy myself." He sighed, entering his office and taking off his jacket.

"What happened now?" Danny asked, sitting down in front of his bosses desk.

"He knocked over a bookcase and then riped up a pillow." He mumbled angry.

"Dont look at me when you need a dog sitter!" Danny was the only one laughing at his failed attempt at a joke.

"I dont even know how that was possible for the dog to destroy a whole room in one night." He grunted, ignoring the smart reply.

Before anything else was said, Mac's cell phone rang to life.

"Taylor." He answered after pressing talk and putting the device up to his ear.

"Mac, i don't know what happened but Zack got away, some how chewed through the leash. I'm running after him but this is harder then chasing criminals!" Stella said, clearly out of breath.

"Where are you?" Mac asked, standing to his feet and putting on his jacket.

"Strawberry fields" There was silence as Mac jogs down the hallway with Danny at his heels. "Zack!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "Mac, hes heading toward traffic!"

"I'm on my way. Keep fallowing him." He hung up the phone and turned to the young man fallowing him. "Zack got lose, we have to help Stella catch him."

At Central Park, Stella ran as fast as she can after the black pup. "Zack!" She screamed. People watched them run by without any attempt to help. "Zack!" She yelled again, this time tripping on the un-even sidewalk. People ran to her side, helping her up but totally forgetting about the dog.

"Are you ok mis?" A young man asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, i have to get my dog." She said, dusting herself off. "My boyfriend would kill me if i lose him." He gave her a serious look and then at the runaway, chasing a rabbit.

"It's just a dog, why would he be so mad if you don't get him? Isn't your safety more important then the dogs?" He stops her attempt to go after the dog. Looking strait into his eyes, the strange man placed a hand on Stella's shoulder, gazing into her green eyes.

"Zack!" Mac yelled suddenly, causing the dog to abruptly stop and slowly walk toward the big marine. Mac turns to see a man standing close to a bleeding Stella. Quickly running over to her and placing her face in his hands. "Are you ok Stell?"

"Yea im fine, just fell is all." She smiled and placed a hand on his upper arm to calm him. "I'm here chasing Zack around Central Park screaming his name and all you have to do is call his name once and hes at your side." She laughed, motioning to the dog at his side.

"I guess hes more my dog." He smiles and then looks at the man at his lovers side.

"Oh, this is..." Stella said, hoping the strange man would finish the sentence.

"Kevin Alaia." He shook hands with the built man that eyes him from head to toe. "I can tell your that type of man." He said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Mac took a step closer, causing Danny to hurry to resolve any conflict.

"You heard me." He spat. "The kind of man that has no care in his girlfriends health." Mac looks to the woman leaning on his shoulder. "Your beautiful girlfriend could have been hit by a car for all you care! I bet you beat her too!"

"Me? Touch her in any way other then love?!" He stepped closer, ignoring a pleading Stella. "What makes you say that?! She doesn't have a bruise on her body!" Danny placed a hand on Mac's shoulder in attempt to calm him.

"She practically said it! 'My boyfriend would kill me if i lose the dog!' Your just an ass hole that should be put in jail for domestic abuse!"

Danny's hand slowly slipped to his side as he heard the words. Stepping back, he didn't care if Mac killed the man, he deserved it.

"Have you ever thought for a moment that because she was so upset about the dog that she was over reacting?!" Mac spat, turning around and slowly lifting Stella in the air and turning back to Kevin. "I would KILL anyone who lays a finger on my beautiful Stella!" And with that, Mac walked off with Stella in his arms bridal style, taking her home.

* * *

I hope i get more reviews on this one then the first one.


End file.
